


WiSh yOu wErE HeRe

by lildogie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doujinshi, Fan Comics, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Shoosh-Papping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildogie/pseuds/lildogie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far in Earth's future, Gamzee receives a visitation from the one he left behind.</p>
<p>A fan-comic set between <a href="http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007374">this update</a> and <a href="http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007382">this one</a>, so there are some spoilers if you're not caught up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Written during the Megapause, so only really canon-compliant up to that point.)

[](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/art/WiSh-yOu-wErE-HeRe-Page-1-386702864)  
WiSh yOu wErE HeRe - Page 1 by ~[lildogie](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/art/WiSh-yOu-wErE-HeRe-Page-2-386701755)  
WiSh yOu wErE HeRe - Page 2 by ~[lildogie](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


	3. Chapter 3

[  
WiSh yOu wErE HeRe - Page 3](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/art/WiSh-yOu-wErE-HeRe-Page-3-386702593) by ~[lildogie](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


	4. Chapter 4

[  
WiSh yOu wErE HeRe - Page 4](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/art/WiSh-yOu-wErE-HeRe-Page-4-386702430) by ~[lildogie](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


	5. Chapter 5

[  
WiSh yOu wErE HeRe - Page 5](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/art/WiSh-yOu-wErE-HeRe-Page-5-386702134) by ~[lildogie](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


	6. Chapter 6

[](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/art/WiSh-yOu-wErE-HeRe-Page-6-End-386699897)  
WiSh yOu wErE HeRe - Page 6 (End) by ~[lildogie](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
